


The Wolf You Choose

by ShadowBiscuit



Series: Starting With A Bite [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Sam, Car Sex, Claiming, Confused Sam, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Horny Sam, It's a sequel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Mirror Sex, Omega Sam, Possessive Behavior, Teasing, Top Dean, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Wolf You Feed".</p><p>It's been a week since Sam presented as an Omega, after Dean had bit his ass, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. The sex was great. The constant submission? Not so much. And now they were back to hunting and Sam was confused, because his body was feeling unnaturally hot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burn Baby Burn

**Author's Note:**

> There! I made it! Hope it meets all you guys' expectations! :)

 

He had no idea what an Omega was supposed to be, but when he presented as one, Sam was very quick to hate every damn thing about it.

He liked being in control of himself. He really did; so when he couldn’t stop himself from whimpering and baring his neck for Dean, for his big brother who had so suddenly become his Alpha, Sam felt betrayed by his body. It was like his whole system changed, most of the things that made him Sam Winchester, the traits he sometimes prided himself in gone in an instant, replaced by pure, pathetic submission. And if he thought that it was bad, unable to give in to Dean’s commanding tone while he was just talking to him, then it was simply torture when they had sex.

It felt good, that wasn’t where the problem lay. Hell no, Sam never felt as much pleasure in his entire life as when he let Dean bend him over and fuck him, make love to him, take him like only an Alpha could his Omega. When he mated Sam for real, kept his arms wrapped tightly around him while they were connected in a way that had first felt strange, but which Sam had come to love, it was the best feeling ever. He felt full and complete, body and soul, so that wasn’t what bothered Sam.

It was how, whenever Dean used _that_ tone, he felt the wolf inside him lowering its head and giving in, wishing to hand everything of Sam’s over in a heartbeat. When Dean touched him, his skin burned and he had to stifle his whimpers, force down the constant yearning that kept prodding at him. Sam loved his brother, he knew and accepted that now, but for fuck’s sake, why did he feel like spreading his legs for the man every time he so much as looked at him?

And the Omega in him loved it, too. It was trying to coax Sam into doing the same, which wasn’t too hard with the way Dean couldn’t go an hour without touching or kissing him, needing the attention, needing the feel and smell and taste Sam as much as possible. Still, no matter how many times Sam found himself pushed on his hands and knees and begging for Dean’s knot, needing it so desperately, he was still sulking inside, loathing just how easy he was. He gave in way too damn easily, there not being one time he managed to say no and actually go through with it, and that really wasn’t doing wonders to his manliness.

Now, a week has passed ever since both he and Dean turned into werewolves. They stayed in the motel for four days, Dean refusing to let Sam out of the bed. His hole still felt sore from the violent marathon sex his brother had put him through, however he couldn’t really complain. It was pretty fucking hot and incredibly amazing. After Dean had finally decided that fucking Sam against the wall shouldn’t be the only standing they should be doing, they left the motel room stinking of sweat and sex behind, and drove back to the bunker. There, of course, Dean demanded to try out some more positions, but Sam turned his generous offer down immediately, needing at least a few days to recharge.

Then his clothes got torn off and he was too busy moaning to keep on protesting.

And while having sex all the time was fun in its own way, not doing anything aside from that had Sam yawning in boredom quite fast. Now that they were wolves, they couldn’t possibly busy themselves with hunting, not while they were monsters themselves. But doing nothing wouldn’t cut it either, and the bloodlust that came with lycanthropy was only making being bored that more dangerous and unbearable. So they desperately had to occupy themselves with something, and after a few more days of tension slowly growing and spreading in the air, they finally decided to give going back to their lives a shot.

“Are you sure about this?” Dean asked for the umpteenth time, loosening his tie and frowning at how uncomfortable the tight fabric felt around his throat.

Sam sighed, batting his brother’s hand away and fixing his tie for him, then shot him a sheepish smirk when Dean directed his frustrated scowl at him. “Yeah, I am. We need to at least give it a try. I mean there’s no way we changed _that_ much, right? We should still be able to hunt, even…well, like this.”

Dean stayed silent for a long moment, before returning Sam’s sigh and scratching the back of his head while looking around the large parking lot. “Alright. But you ain’t leaving my side.”

Nodding his understanding, Sam followed his brother’s example and let his eyes wander around the huge open space. They were standing next to the Impala, which they parked in front of one of the many buildings owned by Mont Gregory Film Studio. From the outside, it looked like your average red brick building, though much bigger in both width and height, resembling more a factory than a building used for movie sets Sam knew were littering the inside of the brick giant. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he scanned the equally large parking lot they were standing in, filled with a sea of colorful cars and the occasional thin and brittle-looking tree here and there, trying to give the place a more lively look, in vain.

As for the reason why they have decided to visit one of the most famous television studios in the middle of them shooting a surely million dollars worth movie, it was all thanks to the severely mauled bodies that were unable to dodge the newspaper’s attention for too long. Because the Studio covered up the first two deaths, just as any money corrupt upstanding little business would have, since bodies meant trouble, and they couldn’t have anything slow the movie down, not even actual bloody murders. So they hushed and shushed everyone, tried real hard to keep quiet about the dead until the shooting was over, but with the third dead body surfacing after a few days, that became pretty hard to do.

That’s also how Sam found the article while he was searching for a case on his laptop. The third body was the breaking point, there was simply no keeping quiet and pretending that everything was fine and dandy after that, so the Studio has stopped trying. The first sign that it could have very well been a case was the fact that the corpses have been labeled “too gruesome” for camera, mauled by whatever was responsible beyond recognition. So Sam suggested checking it out, if not only so that they could stretch their legs or something, and Dean agreed.

And he was right in thinking that this wasn’t the doing of a deranged lunatic with a lion on a leash. After they showed up at the morgue and flashed their fake badges, the sight that welcomed them was clearly done by something supernatural—and very hungry. The bodies bore some clear bite wounds, along with horrible gashes, some limbs gnawed down to the bone or just missing altogether. And after they’ve inspected the holes in the bodies that couldn’t even be called wounds anymore, Sam doing a wonderful job at ignoring the fact that he didn’t once feel repulsed by the sight, they concluded that this had to be the doing of a rougaru. Nasty little fuckers, those monsters, and it was evident that the bite marks were too small to have belonged to any other creature, for example a werewolf…

So they packed a generous amount of gasoline and Dean even convinced him to bring a flamethrower, and now here they were, at the very large scene of the crime.

Sam could feel this was going to be a long day.

“Alright, let’s do this,” he said, going for enthusiastic, but his tone decided to stay tense, an obvious beacon for Dean to pick up on. And he did, immediately noticing that something was wrong as he placed a reassuring hand on Sam’s shoulder and massaged the tense muscle there. Either that, or his brother probably smelled his unease. He wasn’t sure which one would have bothered him the most.

“Hey, relax,” Dean purred, his voice low and comforting and Alpha, Sam instinctively melting into the touch as a pleasant shiver shook his body. “Everything will be fine as long as we’re together, and I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

He pulled Sam closer and nuzzled his neck, taking a deep inhale before kissing his skin, making the other smile. It became obvious after Sam turned that his brother was the overly jealous type, the unhealthy possessiveness he had toward him only increasing when he became an Alpha. Dean covered him with marks, the need to claim what belonged to him over and over so powerful that not a day went by without him biting Sam at least once, hard and bloody and leaving a set of fang marks on his flesh. But surprisingly, Sam didn’t mind it. Quite the opposite, really. He actually enjoyed Dean’s overbearing possessiveness. It made him happy, in a way, and he always looked forward to the next act of affection, no matter how painful it ended up being.

Making a contented sound, Sam tilted his head to give better access to his neck for Dean, who was more than happy to start licking and nibbling at the sensitive skin, then the younger man let out a small yelp when he suddenly got slammed into the side of the car, his hands taking a hold of his brother’s shoulders as their bodies pressed together.

“D-Dean, not now…” Sam whined as he felt his face heat up and his heart race, but it was useless. His eyes were fluttering shut and he was already letting his head fall back, simply not having it in him to resist the amazing feeling of Dean’s tongue and lips on his neck. Then he heard the low growl that always ignited the fire in his belly, and then Sam was moaning, clawing at his Alpha’s back and keening like the Omega he was.

But then it was over all too soon, Dean placing a lingering kiss beneath his ear before pulling back, and when Sam finally managed to open his eyes and look at him, his breath hitched. His brother’s eyes were glowing golden, the deep yellow fires of lust burning in those haunting irises, and his canines were out, turned to fangs eager to sink into warm flesh, just itching to mark and claim. He was snarling, then squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, taking long, deep breaths until he turned back to normal, until he didn’t look like he was about to fuck Sam over the hood of the car right here and now. And Sam wasn’t an exhibitionist, but the thought excited him in a way, not even feeling guilty for the shameless behavior. He was getting used to it by now, clear as day that he had no choice but to accept just how twisted his brother could make him be.

“God, Sammy, you’re making me…” Dean growled, clenching his fists, to what Sam just raised an eyebrow.

“Me? What did I do?” he asked innocently, tilting his head like some clueless puppy and grinning inwardly when Dean had to force himself to look away, the action causing him visible effort.

Yes, Sam hated being an Omega, but he couldn’t deny that winding his Alpha up and watching him go was fun. He was pleased to see that his brother was just as affected by him, as he was by Dean.

“Just you wait until we get back to the bunker,” Dean warned lowly, glaring at him from the corner of his eye. “We’ll see how cocky you’ll be with my dick down your throat.”

That had Sam blinking and widening his eyes, swallowing nervously and licking his lips in anticipation. Damn, their relationship was fucked up, but Sam wouldn’t ever wish for anything else. He pressed his lips together, then flashed a coy smile Dean’s way, before heading toward the building and finally doing what they came here for. The previous teasing he got from his brother was still having its effects on him, though, as whenever he moved, the way his pants and shirt brushed against his skin made him frown in discomfort and something else.

Reaching the front door, he stopped to wait for Dean, the werewolf giving him the once over before opening the door and walking inside. Sam followed with a small smirk on his face, but that quickly withered and vanished as he stepped inside the building and nearly collapsed. Freezing where he stood, Sam clutched at his chest, his eyes darting around wildly from the sudden wave that washed over him, gone just as quickly as it came. But whatever it was, it turned his whole body weak for that brief moment and set every nerve and inch of his skin ablaze with a violent, hungry fire.

Still, it was gone now. It was just a passing moment, and after wiping the cold sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and taking a few deep breaths, Sam quickly made himself forget about it and joined his brother instead.

Dean had found someone important looking while he was having his moment, in the middle of putting his fake FBI badge away and giving the impatient-looking man in front of him a sharp look. “So, nothing out of the ordinary? Nobody suspicious crawling around on all fours?” he asked with a humorless smile, but the man was already rolling his eyes.

“I’m telling you, these weren’t murders!” The man sighed dramatically, making a show out of glancing at his watch and sighing yet again. “You’re supposed to be a professional, but look at you, chasing wild animals thinking they’re…what? A crazy axe murderer? Or maybe Hannibal Lecter?”

Dean snorted. “You really think an animal could do something like that?” he snarled, taking a step forward and leaning closer to the grimacing man. “Wanna see what a real animal is capable of?”

That was Sam’s cue to quickly and very loudly clear his throat, then flash a wide and friendly smile at the spooked man. It seemed it was going to be his job to play the good cop from now on. “Good afternoon, I’m Agent Young,” he rambled, patting Dean’s shoulder, “this man’s partner. Sorry about that, he hasn’t been sleeping well these days. This case is taking a lot out of us, you see, so we would appreciate any and all sort of cooperation, if possible.”

Dean tensed under his hand and shot an annoyed look at him; then kept watching him with strange eyes until Sam couldn’t take the pressure and he moved away from the suddenly earnest wolf. Gazing instead at the fidgety man and trying not to pull a face from the amount of hair gel he used on his black locks, Sam waited for an answer, which he got after a painstaking amount of awkward silence.

“Well,” he began, straightening his back and fixing his suit’s collar, “I guess… Alright. I overheard the director talking to some police detective or someone of your kind. He was going on about the bushes behind the building, how some of the actors and staff that smoke out there have seen them moving. But I’m telling you, it has to be just some lost animal of some sort. Or I suppose, if you’re that bent on the culprit being a human, it could be one very hungry hobo, at best.”

“Who said anything about it being a human?” Dean scoffed, Sam already opening his mouth to come up with an excuse and an explanation for his brother’s impulsive comment, but before he could have done any of that, he was already being dragged far away from the confused man.

He hissed in discomfort and slight pain as Dean’s hold on his arm tightened, then quickly massaged the aching flesh when his brother finally let go of him, after he took them to a more secluded corner of the movie set, surrounded by props and lights.

“So he’s willing to talk to you, but now me,” Dean grumbled, pacing in front of Sam before stopping and fixing the other with a glare. “Did you see the way he looked at you? How he tried so fucking hard to appear charming? I’m going to peel his snobbish face off and strangle him with it if he so much as dares to look at you again.”

“Whoa, Dean, calm down.” Sam liked it when Dean was possessive, sure. That being said, he still wasn’t a big fan of his brother threatening to go on a murder spree, especially because Sam new that he would really go through with it now that he was a wolf. And an Alpha, at that. “We won’t talk to him again, so you won’t have to see or peel the guy’s face off, okay?” he said reassuringly, stepping close and pressing a hand against Dean’s chest, then made sure to give him his best puppy dog eyes, which never failed to work.

Not even now, as Dean was already relaxing and stroking Sam’s sides, his brow furrowed in a frustrated scowl. “Yeah, okay. But if anyone else tries to hit on you, I’ll get angry,” he mumbled against Sam’s lips as he leaned forward, then took his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it for a bit.

Sam let him, then needed more so he grabbed Dean’s head and gave him a long and passionate kiss, which left his brother satisfied and grinning. “First of all, that guy wasn’t even hitting on me,” Sam remarked after they were done kissing, licking his swollen lips and smiling at his Alpha. “And second, you get angry no matter what anyone does. As long as it has to do with me, you turn into Hulk faster than Bruce Banner.”

That made Dean laugh, the wolf shaking his head and placing a quick kiss on Sam’s cheek. “Yeah, well I just can’t help feel the need to protect what’s mine.”

“Oh Dean, what you’re doing is way past mere protection,” he said with a wink, before elbowing his suddenly sulking brother. “Not that I mind…just refrain from hurting anyone, please.”

“Can’t promise anything, but I’ll try my hardest for you, Sammy,” his brother purred, tucking a few strands of Sam’s hair behind his ear, making the younger man blush. Dean kept staring at him for the longest moment, his gaze penetrating and desirous, before flashing a sly grin at him and turning away, cutting Sam’s wildly beating heart some slack. “Come on; let’s look for the mysterious bush behind the building.”

“Okay,” he managed to mutter without his voice breaking, and followed his brother outside, walking past men and women who gave them curious looks.

Once outside under the blazing sun, it wasn’t hard to find the suspicious bushes the man was talking about. There was a row of them behind the building, right next to a set of trees much ticker and healthy-looking than the ones they’ve seen in the parking lot. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, his brother shrugging and simply walking into the wild swarm of bushes, Sam having no choice but to follow. He pulled a face when the stubborn green plants kept grabbing onto his legs and trying to trip him, but he thankfully made it to the other side of the fence of the evil bushes with his dignity still intact. There, he looked around for his brother, who he found crouched down next to a red smudge on the ground.

Walking over to Dean, he put his hands on his knees and leaned forward. “Hey, what did you—oh god, is that a piece of brain…?” Sam stared at the mushy remains of what indeed seemed to have once belonged to a human brain, then groaned when his brother grabbed a stick and poked it. “Dude, stop!”

Chuckling, Dean scooped up a piece of the pinkish brain matter and held it up toward Sam. “I think we’ve found the rougaru’s kitchen,” he said, grinning when Sam began backing away with his finger pointing at the stick.

“You keep that away from me or you’re not getting any tonight,” he threatened, pleased to watch as Dean discarded the stick with a huff.

“You’re no fun,” he complained as he stood back up and dusted his pants off.

“No, I am. You’re just too much of a wolf,” Sam pointed out, crossing his arms in front of his chest, before looking around. Dean was right—this place did seem to be where the monster brought its meals and ate them. The grass was painted red in many places, and Sam quickly made sure that he didn’t accidentally step into a piece of liver or something, but fortunately the ground under his feet was clean.

Ignoring his comment, Dean walked over to him and raised his eyebrows. “Should we wait until tonight and do a stakeout of this place? Maybe we could catch the rougaru in the act.”

“Admit it, you just can’t wait to use the fancy flamethrower you bought,” Sam joked, his smile widening when his brother rolled his eyes. “But sure, let’s come back later. However not too late, because from what I’ve heard, the disappearances of those later found dead happened around the time the sun was still up.”

“Sure.” Dean nodded, then they both made their way back into the building, this time the bushes nearly managing to take Sam’s legs out from under him, but he regained his balance just in time to avoid faceplanting the ground. Sam 2; bushes 0.

They were already walking down the hallway leading outside when Sam felt it. The same warmth that made him gasp and stop dead in his tracks, only this time it was much stronger. So strong that he felt a sudden wave of nausea hit him, threatening to render him unconscious, and Dean must have sensed the sudden fear radiating from Sam because he was turning around, his eyes widening as they locked with his. But he never got to say a thing, as Sam turned on his heel and dashed to the closest door he could see in the hallway, feeling relief when the handle turned in his hand.

“Sam?!” he heard Dean’s worried voice shouting after him, but he wasn’t listening, too busy panicking and trying not to get a heart attack because damn it, the pace his heart was beating couldn’t possibly be normal.

He locked the door behind himself and slid down on the wooden surface, a weak sigh leaving his lips as the cool wood pressed into the nape his neck, which was on fire, along with his whole body. Panting and his chest heaving like he just finished swimming like twenty laps, Sam wondered what the fuck was wrong with him, what these sudden flames clawing at his insides wanted, but then he glanced down at himself and he knew. His eyes widening, Sam stared at the bulge straining against his pants and he knew he was horny, but no, that couldn’t have been it. He’s been horny before, but not like this, never like this…

Then he heard a loud thump as Dean pounded on the door, so he immediately scurried away from it, a soft whimper escaping him as something wet slid down his thigh when he got on his hands and knees. “Sammy,” his brother growled on the other side of the door, and something in his voice made Sam whine, the reaction involuntary and instinctive, scaring him even more. “Sammy, let me in. I can smell you baby, you’re in heat, let me in.”

“I-In heat…?!” Sam asked incredulously, letting out a pathetic little laugh as more slick trickled down his thighs. No fucking way. Not only was he a submissive Omega, unable to resist his Alpha big brother, but now he was even going into heat like some bitch? No, Sam didn’t want that, didn’t need this goddamn lycanthropy like this, but what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t even move, for god’s sake, his whole body pulsing and leaking and it wasn’t long before he could feel the tears of frustration slide down his cheeks, the realization that he was crying only making him sob that much more.

It was unbearable, and Dean’s violent pounding on the door wasn’t helping either. “Sammy, damn it, open this fucking door or I swear I’ll break it down!” he snapped, kicking and punching at the wood, but all Sam could do was fall on his back and let out an ear-piercing whine. “Sammy! Sammy you’re hurting, lemme take care of you, let me in.” His voice was deeper and lower than normal, just like the first time he claimed Sam as his own in that motel room, and Sam understood. He could feel the Omega in him wailing, needing his Alpha to knot him right fucking now. So pathetic, so vulnerable, so hopeless—and Sam hated every second of it. Why couldn’t he control himself and his urges? Why did he have to go into heat? What kind of freaking monsters go in heat anyway, so stupid.

But it didn’t matter what he thought, how many deep breaths he took to calm himself, because with each inhale came the strong and overpowering scent of his Alpha, and Sam’s body was shivering and trembling and falling apart, all slippery and open, just ready for the taking. Damn it, he was so powerless like this; anyone could take advantage of him in the miserable state he was in, but Dean was the only one on the other side of the door, he would stay true to his words and take care of Sam, take care of him so good and so hard, but still, still…

“Dean!” he keened, clawing at his suit and ripping it all off. His jacket, his shirt and his pants, then kicked his underwear off as well, sobbing ever harder when he saw just how soaked the fabric was. This was too much, he couldn’t take it, the desperation was overwhelming and Sam was pretty sure that he was hyperventilating, the lust and craving so goddamn powerful it hurt. It was physically hurting him, making him whine and cry out, and then he just didn’t care anymore and shoved his fingers up his ass, whimpering loudly because it was so good, but so not enough.

The loud growls coming from the other side of the door never stopped as Dean tried breaking it down, the Alpha trying to get to the suffering Omega, and then Sam’s eyes flew open at the same time as the door got kicked open, revealing a panting and full-on werewolf Dean. Stepping inside the room, he slammed the door shut with his leg and licked his lips at the sight in front of him, at Sam writhing and whining on the floor while hopelessly trying to finger himself.

God, he was pathetic.

Dean quickly shed his own clothes, Sam keening when he saw his Alpha’s delicious cock, red-hot and bulging with fat veins, and he was trembling, needing it so, so much. He couldn’t even breathe normally, panting raggedly and heavily, then when Dean lowered himself on top of him, it was like millions of fireworks went off everywhere their skins touched. “Fuck, Sammy, want it so bad, don’t you?” he purred, and Sam just nodded, couldn’t do anything but whine and nod.

“Dean, Dean please! Hurts, hurting, need it so much!” he pleaded, spreading his legs and withdrawing his fingers to grab his brother’s thick cock and try to stuff it inside or something. Damn it why wasn’t Dean moving, why wasn’t he fucking him already?

“Poor baby.” Dean leaned down and licked up from his shoulder to his neck, Sam’s eyes rolling back as he threw his head back and mewled loudly, his grip on Dean’s cock tightening and making the werewolf groan lustfully. “So desperate, more than ever,” he teased, peeling Sam’s fingers away from his dick and grabbing one of his thighs before lifting it. “Is this what you want, Sammy?” Dean asked as he shuffled closer and nudged the tip of his huge cock against the whimpering Omega’s quivering, slick hole. “Is this what you want up your slutty little ass?”

“Yes! Yes, yes Dean, please!” Sam begged shamelessly, wiggling his hips and trying to rock back onto the cock, then he was gasping and moaning when Dean finally slid the long length in, but only until the head was in. As soon as it breached Sam’s tight ring of muscle, Dean immediately pulled it out, then did so again and again. He slid his cock inside, going a little bit further each time, always slowly, so slowly, then pulled it back out, successfully driving Sam crazy.

“Look at this Sammy, your hole’s drenched in your own slick, your body getting you ready for me. How obedient, how sweet…” Dean whispered lowly as he leaned forward and raised two wet fingers up to Sam’s lips, the younger man not even thinking as he opened his mouth and sucked eagerly on his brother’s fingers, moaning around the digits and taking them as far as he could, swallowing and sucking and licking even as he started gagging. Then they were gone, circling his already wet hole, before sliding in and twisting, curling and pressing down against his prostate when Dean found it.

Sam honestly thought he was going to pass out, tears leaving his eyes non-stop, his own cock aching and screaming to be touched, but whenever he tried to stroke himself, Dean was there to grab his hand and shove it away. He begged and promised, he tried everything, but Dean just kept on teasing him with his fingers. And then he stopped begging and just kept crying, the Omega in him crying too, because this was too cruel, his Alpha was way too cruel and it hurt him.

His salty tears were suddenly being licked up by a warm tongue, Dean growling and nuzzling his wet cheek as he wrapped Sam’s legs around his waist. “Sorry baby, I’m so sorry, didn’t mean to go this far,” he whispered affectionately, sniffing and kissing his neck, his tone soothing Sam as much as an Omega in heat could calm down. “Swear I’ll take care of you now, no more games Sammy.”

And to Sam’s relief, Dean did just that.

He took a hold of the whimpering wolf’s hips as he slowly slid his cock deep inside, burying it balls deep in Sam’s hole, making him moan quite very fucking lewdly. It was so good, getting filled like that, and when Dean began moving, he just couldn’t keep his voice in, not like he could before. Letting out loud whines and high-pitched mewls, Sam tightened his legs around his Alpha’s waist and braced his hands behind his head, trying to impale himself on the large cock. And he did, Dean’s thick length slipping deeper in him as he angled his thrusts to hit Sam’s prostate more times than not, and Sam was on cloud nine in a matter of seconds. Dean fucked him so good, just as he knew he would, with long, drawn-out thrusts at first, then picked up his face and rammed into the writhing and moaning body on the floor much more viciously, digging his claws in his skin and making him bleed as he slammed his hips harder and harder, fucking Sam roughly. And all the slick that he produced made Dean’s cock slip in and out of him that much easier, and even though he was still tight, stretched far too quickly and brutally by the Alpha’s sizeable shaft, Sam didn’t mind the pain accompanying the pleasure. Screw minding it, Sam relished in it, just another sensation that was driving him more and more into a lust induced frenzy, and it wasn’t long before he was coming untouched, from just the delightful feeling of his own big brother fucking him in the ass.

Sam clawed at the floor beneath him, howling miserably and sinking his fangs—which have grown out while his ass was getting pounded—in his bottom lip, making it bleed. He came like that, coating his stomach with his come, but instead of the bliss and calm that usually followed the awaited release, Sam was whining still, hard once again after only a few thrusts of Dean’s cock, and he was begging for more again, the heat ripping him apart from the inside out.

“Sammy, so damn gorgeous like this,” Dean groaned, showering the Omega with kisses and licks, before biting down on his shoulder and marking him for that day. Sam moaned at the pain and the satisfaction that getting marked brought him, then was immediately whimpering in loss, making sounds like a kicked puppy would when Dean pulled out of him. But his brother was cradling him and petting his head, whispering praises in his ears as he lifted him up, then helped him to his feet, Sam’s knees wobbling with each step he took. “Here, I want you to see this. See just how beautiful you are, baby boy,” he said with a bit of his Alpha commanding tone, pushing Sam against a dressing table so that he was facing the large mirror on it.

His whole body was trembling, Dean’s firm hands being the only thing keeping him from collapsing to the floor. And as he stood there, looking into the mirror and at his reflection, he saw the row upon row of clothes stacked behind them, only now realizing that he had locked himself in the dressing room of the building. Swallowing thickly, he gripped the table before his wrists were grabbed and raised to the mirror, Sam watching with wide, dilated golden eyes as his brother leaned forward and nipped at his earlobe, drawing a shaky moan from him.

“Don’t stop watching, Sammy,” he ordered lowly, Sam nodding and opening his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a soft little whimper. He let out a ragged sigh and looked at his reflection, his cheeks flushing a darker red when he noticed just how fucking horny he looked. His hair was messy, sticking in sweaty strands to his forehead; his eyes were wide with a black, electric fire dancing in his pupils eclipsing the deep yellow glow of his irises. His lips were swollen and parted, Sam slowly running his tongue along his bottom lip smeared with drops of crimson blood. He was panting heavily, his chest heaving fast, his tanned skin glistening with sweat and dirtied with his come sticking to his abdomen. And damn, he was rock hard, his erection standing proudly between his legs, rising and falling each time he inhaled, beads of leftover come along with new pre-come gathering at his weeping slit, before gradually trickling down the head of his cock and pausing at the underside, then dripping onto the table.

It was one of the most obscene things Sam has ever seen, and it was him; he was the man in the mirror, looking and feeling like a slut, but just for Dean. He knew that now—he could and would be anything for his Alpha.

He saw him too, in the mirror. Saw and felt those strong, possessive hands on his hips and the full, claiming lips on his back, kissing up and down his spine, before nibbling at the bone at the nape of his neck. His breath hitched when Dean raised his head and made eye-contact with him in the mirror, the Alpha’s own penetrating glowing yellow orbs the most enchanting things Sam has witnessed in a long time, always managing to make him feel small, like he was exactly where Dean wanted him. And he was pretty sure that was the case now as well, as he stood pressed into the dressing table, needy and his body assaulted by the constant, unrelenting flames of his heat. He was completely at his brother’s mercy, and while that frightened him a little bit, it was also the best feeling ever, completing and filling him with an all-consuming desire.

“That’s my good boy,” he heard Dean’s low whisper and felt it warm his neck, his voice deep with lust and _Alpha_ , as he slowly slid his rough hands up and down his sides, before withdrawing one to help guide his cock to Sam’s entrance. The sensation made the Omega scrape his claws on the mirror before clutching his hands into fists, his arms trembling and his mouth hanging open as Dean’s cock slipped back inside him with way too much ease, like it was supposed to be there, always meant to be in there. “That’s it baby, keep watching this,” Dean purred when Sam started whimpering, grabbing a hold of his hair and tilting his head up when Sam lowered it.

He had no other choice but to obey now, not like he wanted to do otherwise. Listening to those compelling words and doing as he was told—it brought a strange and undeniable sort of happiness to Sam, fulfilling his brother’s every command and hearing the praises making him believe that he was a good boy indeed. And he liked being a good boy. His Alpha’s good, obedient little Omega…

Sure, it was embarrassing as hell, the vulnerability that came with being an Omega still annoying him to no end, but right now Sam was in heat and couldn’t give a crap about anything aside from his big brother’s cock in his ass.

Dean’s low rumble of a chuckle sent electric shivers across his body, and then he was moaning once again as his Alpha continued taking good care of him, immediately going from zero to one-fucking-hundred and thrusting in and out of him with incredible speed and force. Sam was gasping and screaming in a matter of seconds, needing to brace himself against the mirror in order not to just collapse and get sprawled across the table. His body was being rocked hard with each claiming thrust as Dean slammed into him, growling and groaning all the way and sinking his claws deep in Sam’s skin. The strands of hair that weren’t soaked in sweat and sticking to his forehead fell in front of his face, but Sam still peered through the chestnut curtain to watch everything in the mirror, and the sight of him getting fucked out by his big brother, along with the sounds of the thick, long cock pounding his ass while slipping in and out of his wet hole, was intoxicating. It was addicting, better than any drug or alcohol, better than being high on demon blood or getting drunk. And Dean’s face, twisted in concentration and pure ecstasy, now that was just the cherry on top, making Sam whine and mewl louder, making him raise his hips and push back into each and every thrust until he could feel the Alpha’s knot swelling.

“Please Dean!” Sam keened miserably, knowing already that his brother would knot him, but still feeling the need to beg for it. “Please, please I need your knot! Dean, oh god, want it please…!”

He saw his brother grinning, saw as his lips curled into a wicked grin to reveal his sharp canines, and then he was leaning close to Sam’s ear. “Yeah, baby? You want me to knot you real good, don’t you? Look at this,” Dean whispered, each word drawing a pathetic little whimper out of him, Sam shaking and feeling his eyes well up with fresh tears as the Alpha took a hold of his cock and began giving it harsh strokes. “Just fucking look at yourself, Sammy. All sticky and leaking just for me, my personal little bitch in heat. You’re so gorgeous, my sweet, sweet slutty baby boy.”

And that was it; Sam couldn’t take it anymore, especially when Dean’s merciless thrusts halted as his cock got literally stuck inside him, the Alpha’s knot plugging his ass. Sam wailed and let out a high-pitched, wanton moan as he threw his head back, his whole body pulsing and melting as his second orgasm slammed through him at the same time as Dean came inside him, filling him with come with each short snap of his hips.

Sounding like some pitiful puppy, Sam let out one soft whimper after another, shaking like a leaf in Dean’s hold. He let the werewolf pull him into his embrace, for which he was thankful, as Sam was pretty sure his knees would have given out and he would have collapsed to the floor, probably dragging Dean with him in the process and making for a pretty weird sight. But his brother found a chair near the dressing table and sat down, pulling Sam in his lap and showering the back of his neck with kisses, while rolling his hips from time to time and making the Omega whine weakly.

He closed his eyes, finally letting out a long sigh as the hungry flames unwrapped themselves around his body and shrunk to tiny sparks, giving Sam his mind back. Humming contently, he decided to leave using his brain for a bit later, wanting to just sit in his brother’s lap and enjoy the attention he was getting for now. He loved it how, even though Dean was one real violent Alpha, possessive beyond healthy and a complete and utter pervert, he would always shower Sam with love after they had sex. Like now, Sam couldn’t help but smile as he felt his brother’s light caresses on his skin, drawing random patterns with his fingers on his stomach, and his lips as he placed lingering and impossibly soft kisses on his shoulders and back. Then Sam leaned back and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, moaning silently when his werewolf nuzzled his neck and lapped at his skin, acting like some overly-attached kitten rather than a fearsome wolf.

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breaths and enjoying each other’s company. Sam found his brother’s hands in the middle of playing with his belly button and took a hold of them, entwining their fingers and smiling when Dean pulled him even closer, his smile only growing when he heard the loving and affectionate whispers, the low mumbles and professions of love as Dean nibbled on his earlobe.

“I love you too,” Sam whispered back with a pleased sigh, turning his head and opening his eyes to gaze up at Dean’s simply alluring ones, his brother’s eyes losing the golden spark. They were back to the mesmerizing emerald ones that, honestly, Sam preferred over the yellow wild orbs, no matter how hot Dean was as a full-on werewolf.

“Of course you do.” He grinned mischievously, his fangs gone too, and Sam couldn’t help but return his brother’s grin when he placed a kiss on the tip of his nose and winked.

Then they both jumped a bit when there was a loud knock on the door, the damaged wood creaking slightly open since Dean had successfully broken the lock on it.

“What the hell is going in there?” a really angry voice demanded, making Sam swallow thickly. Dean was still connected to him, and they were both butt naked, so if whoever was on the other side of the door was to decide that it would be a good idea to peek in the room, Sam wasn’t quite sure how on earth they were supposed to explain this.

“Rehearsing a fucking scene. Literally. What do you think?” Dean stated bluntly, making Sam gape at him. “And if I were you, I wouldn’t come in. Trust me.”

“The hell are you doing?” Sam hissed, trying to turn as much as he could with the werewolf’s dick still buried inside him to face Dean, but he just shrugged.

“Sammy, with the way you were moaning, I highly doubt that they don’t know what we were up to,” he said nonchalantly, making Sam groan and roll his eyes.

“I wasn’t that loud…”

“Sam,” he said, raising an eyebrow, “you were practically screaming.”

Elbowing his way too pleased looking brother, Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest in a way that did not look like sulking, before looking back at the door, but whoever had stood behind it must have left already as no matter how long they waited, no answer came.

“He could have gone looking for security, you know?” Sam reproached, narrowing his eyes at Dean as he looked back at him over his shoulder.

“Or maybe I just scared him off,” he suggested with a smirk, but upon realizing that Sam wasn’t going to roll with it, he sighed. “Fine, okay, let’s get out of here,” Dean said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, slowly and carefully easing his cock that had turned back to normal out of his shivering little brother’s ass. The warm length slipped out painstakingly slowly, drawing a small whimper from Sam, instantly missing the way Dean’s cock and knot stretched and filled him.

Standing up with horribly weak legs, Sam was thankful to his brother for lending him his shoulder until he was finally more or less certain he wouldn’t slump to the floor like a bag of potatoes. He found his clothes fairly quickly, though immediately pulled a face while pulling his still soaked underwear on, the fabric feeling cold and wet against his skin and, honestly, grossing him out a little bit.

And then his face flushed; he could feel his whole damn body turning a shade redder as he felt Dean’s come seeping from his whole and making him shudder and freeze where he was.

“Something wrong?” Dean asked when Sam didn’t move for a long moment, the Omega needing to take a deep breath before nodding and quickly putting on the rest of his clothes. They also felt unbearable against his skin, which seemed to be even more sensitive than usual, though that was probably because of this freaking heat.

“It’s okay, I’m fine,” he mumbled quickly, clearing his throat and striding over to the door, avoiding eye-contact with his brother. He felt even more embarrassed than usual, but of course he did. Sam had never felt like that before, felt that turned on and desperate, not even when he first presented as an Omega. It was as if while in heat, all the human and _man_ got erased from him, leaving nothing but the submissive wolf, this new part of himself which Sam hated and loved at the same time.

Joining him by the door, Dean gave him the once-over before flashing one of his most mischievous grins at him. “Yeah, that sounded really convincing. But for your dignity, I’ll pretend to believe that blatant lie,” he said teasingly, then slipped out of the room before his playful gaze could have been met by Sam’s glaring eyes.

He sighed and followed Dean outside, all the while skillfully avoiding any stares he got from the staff and actors roaming the building.

“What do you say we stop by that diner not too far from the motel, get some grub, then do the stakeout as we agreed?” Dean suggested once Sam had caught up to him.

Standing in front of the passenger door of the Impala, Sam raised his gaze to the fading blue sky and watched the way the setting sun cast a deep orange glow on the several clouds littering the vast horizon, its brilliant rays of amber shooting through any cotton-candy clouds daring to stand in its way and illuminating the sky, but not for long. Sam knew that they only had an hour or more to eat, before the rougaru would come out of its hiding place and claim its next victim. And they couldn’t be late for that.

But he was starving, the sex strangely making him crave some meat, so he ended up nodding as he opened the door. “Sounds good, as long as we hurry and be back by sunset.”

“Oh, you know me,” Dean said with a small smirk on his lips, “I can be quick when I want to.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but chuckled nonetheless, then got in his seat and let his brother drive them to the diner of his choice.

 


	2. Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the first one, so sorry for that. Hope y'all like it, though!

 

After stuffing himself with some steak and trying not to choke while Dean fooled around with his fries, attempting and failing horribly at eating them in a sexy way, they were back in the car, and at the studio.

They had a small debate, trying to decide which option had the least chance of them getting spotted—parking real close and watching the back of the building from the car, or embracing their newfound lycanthropy and waiting for the rougaru in the bushes, ready to pounce. Dean was obviously all for the latter idea, but Sam didn’t really feel like behaving like some frenzied animal by hiding in bushes, especially not while he was still a bit sluggish from digesting. They have changed their clothes, so yeah, at least they wouldn’t have to dirty their suits, but still, Sam would much rather keep acting more or less humane, thank you very much.

And when he gave his brother the famous puppy eyes, no matter how much of a big bad Alpha he was, Dean had no choice but to agree.

“We might miss it,” he grumbled, because just why wouldn’t he?

They were sitting in the car, parked only a few meters from the back of the building and the suspicious bushes. Usually, they’d need binoculars to see something, as the sun had already disappeared from the starless night sky, leaving only one crescent moon to illuminate the city with its faint glow. But they weren’t humans anymore, being a werewolf coming with a pretty cool eyesight, especially in the dark, which Sam couldn’t deny was kinda awesome.

Sighing, he leaned forward, placing his hands on the dashboard to scan the view in front of them, which consisted of a quarter of the brick wall, some big trees, and the still non-moving bushes. “Nope, I’m pretty sure we won’t. Unless you’re going to keep sulking, too busy feeling sorry for yourself to keep your eyes on the bushes,” Sam said with a scoff, the small grin on his face wavering and then falling away as his brother shot him a meaningful look, one which could be easily translated to trouble if he didn’t shut his mouth quick.

“All I’m saying is that we just ain’t close enough,” Dean stated, shrugging and sinking lower in his seat, before going back to glaring into the darkness ahead from under his furrowed brow. Sam felt like taunting the man some more, because the way he looked really did remind him of a sulking kid, but he wasn’t going to. He knew better than to piss an already annoyed Alpha off, the thought of an angry Dean alone sending a nervous chill down his spine.

So he just nodded whether his brother saw it or not, and looked out of the window instead, watching the bushes. Nothing happened for a few minutes, then a lot of nothing kept on happening for a long time, followed by some more nothing. He did see a squirrel scurry up one of the trees, then disappear behind one of its branches, so that was something; however it wasn’t long before they were both groaning and grunting in utter boredom, the heavy silence not even filled with a low tune, as they couldn’t afford any distraction.

In the end, it was Dean who just couldn’t take it anymore. “So Sammy, how was your first heat?” he blurted, deciding to break the silence with a rather inappropriate question and immediately rendering Sam uncomfortable.

“What sort of question is that…?” he countered, answer the question with a question, but unfortunately his tactics weren’t working.

Dean shook his head. “A perfectly normal one,” he said, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. “I was just wondering ‘coz, you know…you did seem to be enjoying yourself quite a lot.”

Sam wasn’t going to look at his brother, he wasn’t. He knew that the wolf was grinning, could hear the sly grin in his voice, so he was _not_ going to look and give Dean the satisfaction to see him flustered.

He growled and glared at his brother. “I couldn’t help it, damn it. This morning I didn’t even know what a fucking heat was, so how was I supposed to know that it would…”

“That it would turn you into a needy little sub?” Dean’s grin widened at the same time as Sam’s eyes did, another low growl escaping from his throat as he turned completely in his seat, his hands gripping the headboard and the seat.

“I’m not,” Sam snarled, narrowing his eyes and cursing himself when he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment instead of the anger he expected.

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. “As if. You are totally submissive for me, Sammy. Have been ever since you became and Omega, and your heat merely served as an enhancer. You love it when I fuck you,” he purred dangerously, “whether you’re ready to accept that fact or not.”

He was swift, lunging out of his seat and taking a hold of Dean’s jacket in a blink of an eye. “You’re one to talk, you possessive bastard,” Sam growled, feeling the dull ache as his canines extended while he glared right at his brother. The jerk was still grinning like some twisted, sick Cheshire cat, those gleaming pools of jade eyes holding something dark, a mischievous air of wickedness that was slowly igniting something in Sam. It crept up at him like a shadow, like millions of snakes slithering up his body and curling around his limbs, accelerating both his heartbeat and breathing. And still, he hoped that it was anger, that what fuelled him was rage instead of the familiar feeling gathering in the pit of his stomach, but when Dean licked his full, delicious lips and Sam whimpered, it became so painfully obvious that, nope, he was fucking horny again.

And then a sudden and rather violent shiver washed over him, the warmth in his belly expanding and spreading up his chest and down to his groin, filling him in one giant wave of lust. He gasped in shock, his eyes widening when he felt slick oozing from his hole and, oh no, this couldn’t be happening, not again.

Dean’s grin widened, and while he didn’t transform, he looked alarmingly like a starving animal as he took in a sharp inhale. “Oh yeah,” he purred, his voice a deep and low rumble in his throat, “hoped it wouldn’t stop there.”

“You must be kidding me,” Sam panted, his hands shaking as he let go of his brother and scurried back in his seat, his wide and panicked eyes darting around the car as he tried to control his breathing, in vain.

“So naïve, Sammy. Thinking that your heat would only last until you got my knot.” Dean chuckled, and fuck, the sound made him let out an unconscious moan. His brother was using his Alpha tone now, deep and rough, feeling like warm honey against Sam’s skin and very being.

“But not now, not…oh fuck!” He threw his head back, not caring about the pain as he hit the back of his head against the window, and closed his eyes, trying so goddamn hard to keep his urges under control, but his hold on the figurative steering wheel of his mind was slipping and his clothes felt way too tight all of a sudden. He could feel himself weakening once again, his body and mind focusing on the here and now instead of the case and the consequences of him ripping his clothes off.

Panting harshly, he forced his eyes open as he heard the low growl coming from not far from him, making a soft whimper when he saw Dean’s dark eyes ablaze with want and lust watching him. Those piercing orbs watched his every move, every rise and fall of his chest, gliding down Sam’s writhing body before moving back up and locking their gaze, the Omega’s breath hitching as Dean bit his bottom lip invitingly.

The Alpha then glanced quickly out the front window before leaning back in his seat and moving his hands to his belt buckle. “Strip,” he growled, Sam not even stopping to think before unzipping his pants and kicking them off along with his underwear, licking his lips eagerly as he watched Dean do the same, but with like half his speed. He didn’t even take them off; Sam feeling his mouth water as his brother simply pulled out his cock after unzipping himself and tugging his underwear down a bit.

“D-Dean…” he whined, unable to tear his gaze from the juicy flesh in front of his eyes, his own cock already leaking with pre-come and his ass feeling cold from all the slick covering it.

“Hungry, aren’t you?” Dean asked, actually waiting for an answer, so he quickly nodded his head, swallowing thickly when the Alpha chuckled. “Good. But we’re gonna play this by your rules, baby. One of us needs to keep watch, so…” He trailed off, taking a hold of his thick, rock-hard cock and giving it a few strokes, before flashing a horribly dirty and lecherous grin at Sam. “How about you be a good little boy and suck me off?”

Surprisingly, he had never done that before. He’s been an Omega for a week now, but it was always Dean spoiling the hell out of him, fucking him and giving him head. Sam had never taken his big brother in his mouth and now that the opportunity was presenting itself on a silver platter, he was more than ready to scramble forward on his hands and knees and nuzzle Dean’s thigh with a small whimper.

“That’s right, such a good boy for me,” his Alpha praised him, petting his head encouragingly and sighing in satisfaction when Sam sniffed him, then used the flat of his tongue to lick up from the base to the head of his cock.

Dean’s taste was strong and intoxicating. Sam knew he was probably dirtying the car, his own cock and drenched hole surely like a pair of leaky faucets, this damn heat turning him onto a complete slut, but right now, he couldn’t care less. He didn’t care how he was giving his big brother a blowjob in the car while in the middle of a hunt, didn’t care how lewd or needy he sounded as he took Dean’s hot cock in his mouth and moaned around the throbbing shaft. He hummed happily as he sucked his Alpha’s cock, wiggling his ass and closing his eyes, taking deep inhales through his nose and loving both Dean’s scent and taste. Swirling the tip of his tongue along the underside of the head, Sam hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head slowly, gagging when the tip of his brother’s fat cock bumped against the back of his throat, but that did nothing to stop him.

“Oh fuck, Sammy,” Dean groaned loudly, fisting a hand in the moaning Omega’s hair to keep his head in place as he bucked into his mouth, snapping his hips up and making Sam choke. “Fuck, more. C’mon baby, suck me harder.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and forced his throat muscles to relax, needing to please Dean to the fullest. When he was positive he wasn’t going to start choking again, Sam began moving his head faster, swallowing around his big brother’s cock and sucking as hard as he could, the obscene slurping sounds he made while letting Dean fuck his mouth just riling him up even more and sending another blob of slick trickling down his thighs. And the pleased sounds Dean made had Sam smiling, truly feeling like he could get off from just pleasing his Alpha like this. But he didn’t need to find out if he could come just from his brother’s cock in his mouth, because after a moment he felt a firm hand slide down his back and to his ass.

Blinking up at Dean, he watched as his brother licked his lips before winking down at him, and then Sam moaning pathetically around the wolf’s thick length when he circled a finger around his entrance, then dipped it in. An electric shiver ran down his spine, then he was gasping, his mewls and any other sounds he made muffled as Dean picked up his pace and began thrusting in and out of Sam’s mouth, all the while shoving three fingers inside him and fucking him with the digits.

His head was swimming in lust and scorching desire, every single nerve in his body ignited, their greedy flames licking at his skin and taking Sam apart. He felt so full with his Alpha’s cock filling his mouth and those fingers playing with his hole, but still so empty, knowing that he needed a good knotting but unable to beg for it with the way he was. All he could do was make pitiful little sounds, high-pitched and desperate whines as he sucked on the burning flesh in his mouth, sometimes grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin and earning a lustful growl from his brother.

But the older werewolf’s groans and moans, the pleased growls soon halted, and then he was cursing, slipping his fingers out of Sam and tugging at his hair, gently pushing him away, the Omega whining at the loss and watching Dean with big puppy eyes, wondering what he did wrong. He was about to ask, to beg for Dean’s forgiveness and to let Sam ride him or something because his body was burning up and he felt like his heart was about to explode, but then his brother was kicking the door open, pulling his pants up, and climbing out of the car with a row of curses.

Frowning and blinking in confusion, Sam wondered if he managed to somehow scare Dean off—right before hearing the low shriek carried by a gust of wind.

Oh right.

Sam whipped his head toward the sound, squinting into the darkness and, just as expected, he saw the bushes moving moments before a figure jumped out into the open. The rougaru was crouching in front of the bushes, glaring threateningly at the car and at the Omega inside, then Sam’s eyes widened when he saw the creature lean its head back, sniff the air, then look right at him and grin. He really, really hoped that thing couldn’t smell how weak he was right now, but judging by the way it was staring at him, Sam was screwed.

And then it was darting toward the car, Sam yelping like a pathetic little puppy, his hunter instincts completely gone while under the influence of his stubborn heat.

He backed as far into the door pressed against his back as he could, feeling scared and impossibly vulnerable, a terrified whimper escaping him when the rougaru reached the car door Dean had left open. Peeking inside, it made some sort of a mix of a hiss and a growl, bloodshot eyes gazing deep into Sam’s wide, panic-stricken ones, the frightened wolf shaking uncontrollably as the rougaru began climbing inside.

It sniffed the air again, before opening its mouth and sliding its tongue across its teeth, Sam feeling the tears of frustration and ice-cold fear roll down his cheeks; but then the monster was suddenly gone, falling on its back as if sucked out of the car by a giant vacuum. Blinking away tears, he watched, or more like gaped, as Dean kicked the living shit out of the rougaru, Sam recognizing the heavy-looking object his brother was brandishing while carrying out the onslaught with his feet. He kept kicking, stomping down on the thrashing body on the ground, the creature wailing and shrieking as it tried to crawl away from the furious Alpha, but all its efforts at escaping were fruitless. Holding the fuel tank in one hand and the weapon itself in the other, Dean continued playing around with the rougaru for a while longer, letting it crawl several feet ahead before stomping down on its legs and shattering bone after bone, before finally getting bored and aiming the flamethrower at the wriggling figure.

Sam clasped his hands over his ears as the creature let out an ear-piercing shriek, screaming and howling painfully as its body caught fire, the hungry, roaring orange flames engulfing it in a matter of seconds. Then after a long while, only the crackling of the fire could he heard, Dean glaring down at the charred body before looking at Sam, his lips curling into a twisted smirk.

“One rougaru, well done,” he joked, laughing when Sam shot him a displeased look.

He disappeared from Sam’s field of view for a moment, probably putting the flamethrower back in the trunk of the car, then was back again, wearing a wide grin as he crawled back in the car and shut the door behind himself.

“That,” Sam breathed, “was disgusting.”

“When did you become so squeamish?” Dean said tauntingly, the grin never leaving his face as he glanced at the still burning body not far from the car. “Should we leave them a surprise? Or can you take it until we get rid of the body?”

“Take what?” he asked, but then immediately realized what his brother was talking about. His fear had overpowered his heat, distracted him from it while the rougaru tried to get him, but now that the creature was dead and the Alpha was back in the car…

“So, which on will it be?” Dean asked, faking impatience, but unable to stifle the hoarse chuckle when Sam gave in to the Omega inside him and lowered his head, exposing his neck and letting out a low whine.

“Please…” he begged, staying like that for the longest time, before raising his gaze to peek out through his bangs that had fallen in front of his face. Dean flashed him a quick, victorious smirk, then Sam was gasping as he got manhandled, brutally shoved into the backseat, and before he could have even hoped to get his bearings, his brother was already climbing over to join him in the rather tight space.

“Gonna be sloppy and quick; someone must have heard that freak’s shrieks,” Dean purred close to his ear, Sam just nodding and spreading his legs for his Alpha, who immediately grabbed and lifted them, placing his feet on the front seats. Ignoring how that position made him look like he was about to give birth or something, Sam concentrated on his brother’s talented tongue instead, which was already licking into his mouth and claiming it for the umpteenth time, the younger wolf moaning sweetly into Dean’s own and wrapping his arms around his back, holding on. Staying true to his word, it wasn’t long before Dean slid back into the keening Omega, immediately starting to fuck him good and hard, snapping his hips forward at a vicious pace and making Sam cry out in pleasure and need. He clawed at Dean’s back, desperately raking his elongated claws down the other wolf’s skin and making him growl harshly, the Alpha’s thrusts turning from heated to scorching hot and merciless as he took a hold of Sam’s thighs and raised them, the Omega’s hands flying to the seat behind him, his claws ruining the leather as he went crazy. Moaning and screaming out loud, he rocked back into each and every thrust, which soon became wild and erratic as Dean’s knot began swelling and nudging at his tight ring of muscle with each slam of his brother’s hips.

He felt his orgasm building then take him by complete surprise, the force it washed through him punching the air out his lungs and tensing his muscles for a brief moment, before he opened his mouth in a loud, drawn-out moan as he came hard. Hearing Dean cursing above him, he knew it was only a matter of time before he’d feel the blissful sensation of being knotted by his Alpha, and after a few more harsh thrusts, that’s exactly what happened. Dean bit down on his neck, drawing a soft little whimper out of Sam, coming deep inside the Omega with a low growl and then just staying like that, connected to each other in the most intimate way possible.

Humming contently, Sam couldn’t help the weak smile that spread across his face when his brother nuzzled his neck, placing small kisses up and down his skin and then nibbling on the spot beneath his ear, making him shiver. Dean wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and into a tight hug, before switching their position so that he was the one sitting in the backseat, with Sam in his lap. It seemed like his brother really loved having him in his lap, but since Sam was enjoying it just as much as Dean, he wasn’t going to say anything.

“Feelin’ better?” Dean mumbled against his skin, his face buried in the crook of his Omega’s neck, the way his soft lips and voice tickled him making Sam chuckle.

“Much,” he said with a pleased sigh, holding the back of Dean’s neck and running his slender fingers though the man’s short hair, smiling when he leaned into the touch.

Dean placed a few lazy kisses up his neck, pausing at his lips, then gave his bottom lip a gentle bite before returning Sam’s smile. “You know that I love you, right?”

That took him by surprise, but he was quick to place a kiss on Dean’s smile. “Of course I do. And I love you too, you big pervert.”

The Alpha grinned. “Oh, I’m not the only pervert here,” he purred, raising his hand to Sam’s face and running a thumb across his bottom lip, making him roll his eyes and blush.

“Maybe…” He poked his tongue out, playfully licking at Dean’s thumb and smirking victoriously when his brother pulled him into a hot kiss.

When they finally parted for air, Dean tucked a few stray strands of hair behind Sam’s ear, smiling rather suggestively at him. “What do you say we get the hell away from here? Go back to the motel and…prepare for the next heat. Just to make sure.”

He felt his previous blush intensify, and even though Sam was pretty certain that his heat was over for today, he still found himself nodding and hugging his brother tight. “Sounds perfect,” he whispered, feeling at home in his Alpha’s strong and loving arms.

Yes, Sam hated being an Omega and the frustrating vulnerability that came with it.

But he loved being _Dean’s_ Omega.

 


End file.
